The Long and Winding Road
by guynamedross
Summary: A little AU "What if?" on the events of the finale. Rachel did go to Paris. Now, five years later, she's back unemployed, confused, and in love. But, Ross is engaged to someone from their past. Who is it? Will it all work out in the end? Only time wi
1. Prologue A Journey of a Thousand Miles

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is not the first fic I've written, but it is the first I'm posting anywhere. This is mildly AU, but only mildly. It's really more of a nice "what if?" scenario. This was written shortly after the finale aired last May mainly because I wasn't entirely happy with the end of the Ross and Rachel saga. I mean I, as a dorky romantic named Ross, definitely wanted them back together, but it was almost too easy, too quick after all of the established history. I've since somewhat changed my mind about that, but I digress. This is being transcribed from screenplay format, so it may read a little oddly in places, sorry. I think that's it, except the standard disclaimer that I do this for fun not profit and that I have no affiliation with or ownership over characters or elements from the show _"FRIENDS". _They are the property in varying degrees of Bright, Kauffman, Crane Productions, Warner Brothers, NBC, various writers and directors and, last but definitely not least, the terrific group of actors who brought these characters to life and made the world a better place in the process.

AND NOW, _Putting on my All-Seeing, All-Knowing narrator hat_:

**The Long and Winding Road**

The scene is an airplane. We focus on an adorable girl, about six years old, sleeping peacefully. Though you can't see her eyes, it's still easy to see that this is that mix of Green and Geller genes known as Emma. We now move to the lady sitting next to her. It's Rachel, a few years older, but aging like a fine wine. She is looking at a picture of the gang taken when Emma was born. As she looks, we hear her thoughts:

"Well guys, I can't believe it's been five years since it all happened. Mike and Phoebe getting married. Aww Phoebes, why did you have to get pregnant about the time you were planning to visit, and again with triplets. Chandler and Monica adopting the twins. Can't wait to see all of you. I mean, I've seen you a couple of times Mon, but haven't seen Jack and Erica since they were a day old. And Joey, a big movie star in L.A. now. Who would have thought the guy who once sang 'all you want is a tinkle' would make it. I hope you guys are as excited to see me as I am to see you. I'm sorry I never came to visit you guys, but after the way I left things with Ross, it was just too complicated. Things between Ross and I complicated, imagine that. Oh Ross, I can't stop thinking about that day at the airport. You came to me and begged me to stay, to be with you. Something a part of me had wanted you to do for a long time. And what did I do? I told you I couldn't deal with it and I got on the plane. Why did I get on the plane? Ahhh, you must hate me. I mean, not only did I stomp on your heart and then just walk away, but I took your daughter away from you. At least, thanks to Monica and my Mom, you've gotten to see her a few times. I hope you know you were welcome to visit anytime, but I understand why you wouldn't. Now, we haven't spoken, other than an occasional e-mail about Emma, for five years. I really hope we can work things out. I've missed you, my friend, my love…"

Her thoughts are interrupted by the voice of the Captain over the intercom, "We're lined up on final into Kennedy, should be on the ground in about fifteen minutes. Local time is 8:17am and it's sixty degrees in the big apple. Thank you for flying Air France and enjoy the rest of your Wednesday."

Next to Rachel, Emma stirs and her soulful brown eyes open. "Are we there yet, Mommy?" she asks. Rachel looks at her and can't help smiling as she replies, "Almost there, sweetie." She thinks to herself, "For better or worse, we're almost there."


	2. Not Such an Easy One to Answer

In the airport terminal, Sandra Green stands with a luggage cart ready to welcome her daughter and granddaughter back to America. Passengers shuffle disorientedly out of the gate as people do after a long flight. Finally, Rachel and Emma emerge. Emma runs to her grandmother with an enthusiastic shout, "Gramma." Sandra kneels to hug her.

"Oh, there's my baby girl. You've gotten so big since last time I saw you," says Sandra as Rachel tiredly joins them.

"Hi Mom," she says as they hug.

"Welcome home, Sweetie."

"Thanks for coming to meet us."

"Of course, though I'm a bit surprised I'm the only one here."

"Yeah, well, there's a, uh, good reason for that. I'll explain later."

"Okay, well, you must both be tired after such a long flight."

"I am, but Em fell asleep somewhere over the Arctic and just woke up."

"Well then, lets get the bags and get back to my place."

After some sleep and a shower, Rachel was feeling better. She and Sandra stood in Sandra's kitchen sipping coffee as Rachel told her story.

"So that's why nobody else was at the airport?" questions Sandra

"Yep, I didn't tell anyone but you that I was coming back," responds Rachel.

"But why not? I know all of them will be happy to see you."

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared."

"Scared? Of who? Monica and Chandler? Phoebe? I mean, she was always a little scary."

"No, I mean, Monica and Chandler will be happy, and I'm going to go see them first thing tomorrow. And Phoebe will be glad."

"So then the one you're really hiding from is…" Sandra trails off, leaving the name unspoken.

"His name's Ross, Mom."

" I know. And I also know he misses you like crazy."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Oh, he's never come out and said anything, but I can tell. The question is, are you ready to face him?"

"I honestly don't know."

We're in the entry hall of a nice house. The doorbell rings and we hear a man in the next room say, "I'll get it." Chandler, a little gray around the temples but very distinguished looking, enters and answers the door.

"Well hi Emma. Who's your friend?" asks Chandler

Emma laughs back, "Uncle Chandler, you know who she is."

Chandler, now kidding, "Well, she looks an awful lot like someone I used to be friends with. But it couldn't be. That person moved to France and we never saw her again."

"Come on, Chandler," says Rachel, who honestly expected no less from the man who was her neighbor for so long.

Monica comes down the stairs distractedly asking, "Who is it hon…" She trails of as she sees who it is. After blinking and double checking, she runs past Chandler while yelling, "Omigod, Rachel. You're here. You're really here." Monica and Rachel hug like the long lost sisters they are.

Chandler, still in the midst of his kidding, "Rachel, yep, that was her name all right."

"Same old Chandler," laughs Rachel.

"How're you doing, Rach? What brings you back to this side of the pond?" He asks as he hugs her.

"Long story"

Monica, still smiling, says, "Well, come on in. Emma, your cousins are playing in the back yard. Why don't you join them?"

Emma looks to Rachel, "Can I?"

"May I, and yes, of course you may."

Emma takes off running, not hearing Monica admonish, "No running in the…nevermind. So, interest you in a cup of coffee?"

"You bet."

The trio of old friends move into Monica's large, immaculate kitchen taking up positions around the large center island.

Monica, as she pours coffee, commands, "Alright, Missy, start talking."

"About?"

"Let's start with an easy one. How long are you here?"

"That one's not that easy."

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure, maybe forever."

Chandler, happily, "They transferred you back? That's great."

"Not exactly."

Monica, taking control of the conversation again, "You got another job?"

"You're getting warmer. I quit."

"What? I thought everything was going so well? Dream come true and all?"

"Yeah, well, guess Joey's not the only one who can act. Truth is, it was awful. I knew it would be tough in the beginning, trying to learn a new job and a new language, taking care of Emma by myself, not knowing anybody. I expected all that, but it just never got better. Then there was the whole Jean-Paul thing."

"Jean-Paul?"

"This great guy I was dating. He was handsome, smart, funny, and great with Emma. Everything a girl could ask for. So, naturally, I broke his heart. I liked him a lot, but when it came right down to it, he wasn't the right guy. And we worked together, and it was too hard seeing him all the time. Especially when I was already so unhappy with everything. So, I quit and decided to come back here."

"And you couldn't pick up a phone," asks Chandler in typical Chandler style. In a well-rehearsed fashion, Monica glares at him, and he shuts up and drinks his coffee.

"Well, things happened fast. Besides, I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"You weren't sure?" Monica questions, a bit surprised.

"Well, I mean, I was sure how you'd react. And Phoebe and Joey. But, you know, I haven't seen or spoken to Ross in five years. Not since the day I left when he poured his heart out at the airport and I just left him standing there."

Chandler, deciding it's safe to rejoin the conversation, asks, "So he doesn't know you're back either?"

"Nope, nobody but you two and my Mom. We're staying with her for now."

"But why the secrecy? You could have just told us not to tell Ross."

"Yeah, but truth be told, I wasn't sure I was coming until I got on the plane in Paris. Didn't want to get your hopes up and then chicken out."

Monica asks the next obvious question, "How's Emma handling all of this?"

"She doesn't know. As far as she knows, we're just on a vacation. Since I don't know for sure that we're staying in New York yet, I don't know what to tell her."

"What, why wouldn't you stay? I mean, you quit your job in Paris, and New York is the fashion capitol."

"Yeah, but I don't think that I want another fashion job. It's just not as much fun as it used to be. I'm thinking maybe a clean start would be good."

"You can do that in New York. Hey, you like advertising? Maybe I can get you on at the firm," enthuses Chandler.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to stay in New York. Hadn't realized just how much I missed it until I looked out that window yesterday and saw Manhattan. But it really depends on how things end up with Ross."

Chandler looks to respond, but at a glance from Monica, changes his mind.

"So you are going to see him?" asks Monica

"I've got to. He's got a right to know his daughter's back on this continent. And, for better or worse, we've got to settle things between us once and for all. But, enough about that. What about Joey?" She switches to a Joey voice "How's he doin?"

"He's great. Of course, you can't help but have heard about all of the success."

"Yeah, it's crazy. Joey, who never had two cents to rub together, a famous, multi-millionaire movie star. But, I guess he's still the same Joey."

"Actually, he's settled down a lot. He's engaged."

"What? This is my old roommate, the Manhattan love machine we're talking about?" asks Rachel, shocked, but laughing.

"Yep, and it gets better. She's a schoolteacher."

"Whoa, Joey with a teacher. I think I'd better sit down. I mean, back in the old days, he wouldn't even date a woman who read books. Guess he has calmed down."

Chandler, chuckling, adds, "Believe it or not, in some bizarre way, they're perfect for each other. Man, he's gonna be so excited you're back. They'll probably be on the first plane out here."

"I hope so. I've missed him so much. And how's Phoebe?"

"She's great. The triplets just turned two."

"They're the cutest little things," adds Chandler with a face-wide grin.

"And I bet they love their Uncle Chandler. Can't wait to see them."

"Well, as a matter of fact, Phoebe, Mike, and the triplets are coming over for lunch. Should be here in just a little while."

"And Ross?" asks Rachel, a bit hopeful

"No, he's…busy."

"Oh-kay. Well, I've been dying to meet Jack and Erica."

"That's right, you haven't seen them since the day they were born. Well, come on Aunt Rachel."

"Aunt Rachel. I like the sound of that."

A/N: Okay, I know the first couple of sections have been just dialogue and coffee, but hey, it is "Friends" we're talking about. Besides, it's all necessary plot exposition. The story will pick up from here.


	3. Picking Up Where We Left Off

Picking up where we left off. Actually a little later that same day. In the Bing's spacious backyard, we see around the picnic table Chandler, Monica, Mike, Phoebe, Rachel, Emma, young Jack, Erica, and the triplets. Phoebe is finishing a story in traditional Phoebe style.

"I mean the timing couldn't have been better. The minister picks him up, the diaper falls off, and he just lets fly."

At this, the adults laugh. The kids look bored with the whole thing.

"Mom, we're done. Can we be excused?" asks young Jack Bing

"May we," gently corrects Monica.

"May we be excused?"

"Yes, you may."

Having finally passed muster, Jack, Emma, and Erica run off to play. Monica and Rachel look after them.

"Look at them. Like they'd been together all their lives," says Monica, happily.

"Yeah, every time Emma came back from here, she'd talk for days about what fun she had with cousin Jack and cousin Erica. Oh Phoebes, I'm so sorry I missed that. Missed so much."

"Well, you were invited," reproaches Phoebe, gently.

"I know. But…you know."

"Yeah, I know. I was at the airport and I drove Ross home afterwards. Believe me, I know."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know that too. Besides, hey, you're here now. That's what counts. And, you're staying this time, right?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. I hope so, but don't know for sure what I'm doing. One thing I do know, I'm not sorry I missed you being pregnant."

Mike pipes up lovingly, and obviously well trained, "Aww, she was a perfect angel the whole time."

"Come on, Mike. I was here the first time she was pregnant. I know better than that."

They laugh again, with the ease that only very old friends can manage.

We're now on the old familiar street in the Village. Home of the gang for ten years. Monica and Rachel are walking along.

"Mon, thanks so much for coming along. I can use all the support I can get."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for."

"Man, it's so strange being back on this street. It's been five years, and yet it hasn't changed."

"I know. I don't get down here very often anymore, either."

"Really?"

"Nah, Ross usually comes out to the house. It's just easier."

"Right. Well, there's his building. I…oh god, Mon. I can't do this. I just can't, it's too hard."

"Yes, you can. Come on."

"No, I can't. I…I just need to calm down. Let's go get a coffee at Central Perk," she turns to Central Perk and sees that it's closed, "first. It's closed? At three in the afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, they went out of business about a year ago."

"What happened? It was always such a popular place?"

"Nobody knows for sure. Terry, the owner, passed away about three years ago. He left the place to Gunther. Well, Gunther ran it like always for a couple of years. Then, from what Ross tells me, about a year ago, he just vanished. No announcement, no nothing. Just didn't open up one morning and nobody's seen him since."

"Wow, that's weird. This place was Gunther's life."

They've been so caught up in their discussion that they failed to notice a man coming up behind them. They are therefore startled when he speaks, "Well, there's a face I never expected to see again."

A/N: Yep, I'm going to leave you hanging right there. Want to know who the mysterious man is? (cue melodramatic organ music) Well, tune in tomorrow for more of Rachel's journey down the long and winding road.


	4. Deja, Deja, Deja Vu

_Last time, we left Monica and Rachel standing outside the now defunct Central Perk. They had just been startled by the voice of…_

Mr. Treeger (A/N: Ha, Ha, Gotcha).

"So, Green, back from, where was it? Italy?"

"France. How are you Mr. Treeger?"

"Oh, just finished cleaning out your old place. Number 20. What a mess."

"Really?" asks Monica, upset at hearing her old apartment described that way.

"Yeah, I always thought Tribbiani was a slob. Compared to these guys, he was, well" he points to Monica, "you."

"Mr. Treeger, you don't happen to know what happened to Gunther?" asks Rachel

"Gunther? Oh yeah, coffee boy. Nah. Lots of rumors. Some say he was a deep cover spy who was recalled or he was on the run and finally got caught. Some say he ran off with a woman. Some say he ran off and bought a tropical island. Some say he went nuts and just ran off. All I know for sure is his lease is up next week, and then I'm going to have to clean the place out and get it ready to rent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the hardware store."

Treeger walks away, leaving Monica and Rachel right where they started.

"Wow, Gunther, man of mystery. Who would have thought?" chuckles Rachel

"So, we gonna do what we came here to do?"

"I can't. Not today. I'm just not ready."

"Alright. But putting it off isn't going to make it any easier."

"I know. I'll do it tomorrow, alright? Now let's just go."

They head back in the direction from which they came.

_We're now in Central Perk. It's later that night. Everything looks as it did five years ago, just a lot dustier. We see the door open and a female enter. It's Rachel. She wanders around, reminiscing, before finally settling on the orange couch. As she wanders, she thinks to herself_

"Always wondered why I kept my key to this place. Well, at least I'm not breaking and entering. Just…entering. Wow, everything looks the same. So many memories here. Meeting the guys for the first time. My first real job. Too many pointless conversations to mention. Gunther telling me he loved me. Aww, Gunther, I don't know where you are now, but I hope you're happy. Hope you finally found the right woman, you deserve it. All of Phoebe's songs. And of course, so much of Ross and I happened here. Our first kiss, the fight that led to us saying I love you the first time, me finding out about Chloe. Okay, not all good memories. Me telling him I loved him after he married Emily, us fighting over what to name Emma. Our first kiss…

Deep in memories of days gone by, she fails to notice the door opening and a solitary figure entering and just standing there. Until he speaks,

"My God, it really is you. I can't believe it's you. Talk about Déjà vu."

She doesn't turn to see who it is. There's no need. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Ross," she utters, seemingly neither happy nor sad.

"What are you doing here, Rach?" he asks, with equal neutrality.

She can't face him, not yet. So, still facing forward, she speaks, "Here where?"

"Oh, I don't know. Here breaking into the defunct coffee house where you used to work."

"I didn't break. Gunther let me keep my old key."

"I don't know if the cops will see it your way, but okay, why?"

"You know, I kind of hoped you'd be happy to see me."

Ross takes a seat in the armchair. Finally, his façade breaks, and he smiles, "I am. Happy, and more than a little surprised. I mean, it's been five years since…"

She picks up where he left off, "Yeah, about that. Listen, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. You offered me your heart, and I just walked all over it on my way to the plane."

"It's alright. I was upset for a long time, but, I mean, what did I expect. There hadn't really been anything more than friendship between us in years. Sure, there were always the occasional flickers of something more, but nothing to hang your heart on. Then, I come out of nowhere and expect you to turn down a great job just to be with me. It was crazy."

"Not so crazy. I've regretted turning you down every day since. I'd have been a lot better off if I had stayed with you."

"But Monica said you were doing so well."

"Yeah, well, like I told Monica this morning, Joey's not the only one who can act."

"So, Monica knows you're here? Were you planning on letting me know? I mean, how long have you been here?"

"Calm down. Just flew in yesterday. And nobody except my Mom knew I was coming."

"Why not?"

"Because, well, because I wasn't sure how you were going to react. Whether you'd be happy to see me, or even want to see me at all… And I wasn't sure I was ready to see you."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you? I mean you're one of my best friends, mother of my child, and, well, more. And I'm glad I saw you moving around in here so you saw me ready or not."

"Me too."

"So, is Emma with you?"

"Of course. She's at my mother's."

"How long are you staying?"

"Well, that depends a lot on you."

"Huh?"

"Well, ok. Like I said, things didn't go so well in Paris. I kept waiting for it to get better, but it never did. So, I quit my job and came back here. I want to stay, but I didn't know if things were going to be too weird between us."

Ross, with a strange look on his face, repeats, "things between us…"

"What's going on?"

"N-Nothing."

"Bull, Ross. I've known you longer and better than almost anyone. Now, there's something you're not saying."

We stay focused on Ross and Rachel, but we hear the door open and someone enter. We don't see who it is, but they speak,

"Sweetie, what's going on in here. Are you rea…" the voice now unhappy, "Rachel?"

A/N: Yep, it's another mysterious voice cliffhanger, but this is the last one. I think. Besides, this one isn't a throwaway like the Treeger thing. This has real bearing on the story. Yep, Ross has a sweetie, and it's one we know. Want to find out who? Tune in (read, whatever) tomorrow.


	5. It's a Date, err, a Dinner?

_Last time, we left Ross and Rachel conversing on the couch in old Central Perk. Ross' girlfriend had just entered and seemed none to happy to see Rachel. The question is, which of Ross' old flames is it?_

"Julie?" Rachel asks, quite surprised

Unhappy, but now covering it well, Julie replies, "When did you get back to town? Ross, why didn't you tell me Rachel was coming?"

"I didn't know."

"He really didn't," Rachel adds in his defense.

"Well, Rachel, good to see you. Sweetie, we should go."

"Yeah, Rach, we need to talk. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm not busy."

Julie noses in with, "You are though, Ross. Remember, we've got to meet with the wedding planner at lunch."

"Wedding planner?" Rachel asks, surprised anew.

Julie, now gloating, replies, "Yeah, we're getting married, in two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"That's right," says Julie, loving this.

"So, how about dinner tomorrow," offers Ross.

"I've got that late class tomorrow," says Julie as if it matters.

"That's alright," says Ross, oblivious to the scowl he is getting from Julie, "you don't want to listen to me and Rachel talk about the old days anyway."

"No, I-I guess not," says a deflated Julie.

"I'd love to," answers Rachel, ignoring what goes on between the other two.

"Good. It's settled. You're staying at your Mom's?"

"Yeah"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"It's a da…dinner"

Ross nods. He and Julie leave. Rachel sighs, covers her face with her hands and sinks back onto the couch.

_We again find ourselves in the entry hall of Bing House. The doorbell rings and Monica answers it._

"Rachel, thank god. You had us worried sick. Your Mom said you never came home last night. Where were you?"

"I fell asleep on the couch at Central Perk."

"Central Perk. What were you doing there? How…did you break in?"

"No, I still have my old key. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

Rachel, angry and yet trying not to cry, gets out, "Ross…Julie."

"You saw Ross. You…you know?"

"Yes, I saw him. And yes, I know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on in. We'd better talk."

They adjourn to the Bing's living room. It's tastefully traditional, yet comfortable, very Monica. And, being Monica's house, so clean you'd never know two kids and a Chandler lived there. Jack and Erica are playing in the floor.

"Kids, go outside and play. Aunt Rachel and I need to talk."

Jack and Erica exit. Monica and Rachel sit on the couch.

"Now, why?" questions Rachel, fighting tears, but with an edge to her voice.

"We didn't think you needed to know."

"I didn't need to know?"

"You were on another continent and we didn't expect you to come back, well, ever. As long as you were there, we figured at best you'd be upset. At worst…"

"At worst, what, Mon?" asks Rachel, not liking where this is headed.

"At worst you'd come back and try to break them up again."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Consider your track record with Ross' girlfriends."

"Yeah, but that was all years ago."

"I know. We should have told you. Then, out of the blue, you showed up wanting to settle things with Ross, so I figured best if it came from him."

"Yeah, well, he didn't tell me either. Julie just walked in and looked none to happy to see me. All to happy to tell me they were getting married."

"I'm not surprised. She pretty much hates you."

"But that was all like thirteen years ago."

"Uh huh, and Chloe was twelve years ago. Are you completely over that?"

"Does Emma know?"

"Nice change of subject, and no, we've been careful to keep it from her."

"So, how did this happen?"

"Well, after you left, Ross went through a long, deep depression. We barely saw him for months. He got better, but wouldn't date or anything. If it wasn't you, he just wasn't interested. Then, a couple of years ago Charlie, remember her, well she left NYU and they hired Julie to take her place. At first, she'd barely give Ross the time of day. But, once she found out that you were out of his life. That you'd turned him down and moved to France, they got back together."

"And now they're getting married," she says, a statement, not a question.

"You're not going to?"

"Try to break them up? Noooo. I'm not some immature twenty-something anymore. I mean, I won't lie. I hoped maybe we could get back together, but I guess I missed my chance. If she makes him happy, then I'm happy for them."

"I hope you mean that. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Going to have to think about that."

"Just please don't do anything stupid. And please don't run off again."

"I promise. Besides, Ross and I have a dinner date tonight."

Somehow, that's not the assurance Monica was looking for.

_In the guest room of Sandra Green's house Rachel stands before a full-length mirror. She is all dressed up for her dinner with Ross and looks, as Joey would put it, stop eating hot in a blue dress that somehow manages to accentuate all of her many positives. Sandra comes into the room._

"Are you ready? He should be here any minute."

"I don't know, how do I look?"

"Well, that depends on the purpose of this dinner. If you're trying to get him to break his engagement to that girl or to realize what he's giving up, just perfect. If this is really just a little innocent dinner between two old friends, then way, way too good."

"Perfect" we hear the doorbell "There he is, punctual as always.

She goes to leave, but Sandra stops her.

"Whatever you've got planned, just be careful. He is Emma's father so you can't just get rid of him if it doesn't go the way you want."

"I know. Don't wait up."

Rachel practically skips out leaving Sandra just shaking her head.

_A restaurant. Nothing too fancy, but very nice. At a table for two sit Ross and Rachel. Just looking at them, you'd never guess they had half the history that they share. They look like two people on a good first date, laughing and having fun._

Ross, concluding an obviously funny story, "I'm telling you. Jack may only be Chandler's adopted son, but you'd never know it unless they tell you."

"I'm so sorry I missed that. Man, I've been saying that a lot the past few days. I wish I could just take back the last five years."

"Was Paris really that bad?"

"Uggh, it was a nightmare. Work was alright, but everything else was terrible. Five years and I still speak French like a two year old. Actually, I think Emma spoke better French when she was a two year old." Mutual laughter, "I lived on salad because all that French food is so fattening, and I couldn't pronounce it to order it anyway. The only friends I had were work people. And you know what it's like hanging out with work people all the time."

"Sounds pretty rough alright."

"It was. The only thing that kept me sane was Emma. Without her, I don't know what I'd have done."

"So, if it was so bad, why did you stick it out so long?"

"Well, I kept hoping it would get better. I mean, after I ran out on my wedding to Barry, things weren't so great, but they got better. Course, I realize now, that was mainly because I had you, and Monica, and the rest of the gang to help me through. But I thought I had to try. Then there was the whole matter of you."

"Did you really think I wouldn't ever want to see you again? I mean, after all the craziness we've managed to stay friends through, why would this be any different?"

"I know, you're right. But, I mean, you never would come visit us or anything, so I wasn't sure."

"I didn't visit because I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"What is it with us?"

"I think we're just both so afraid of hurting each other again…" he trails off, but she finishes for him, placing her hand on his, "We end up hurting each other anyway."

He places his other hand on top of hers and they move closer.

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad you're back. And you'd better not leave again."

She moves closer, "I'm not planning to. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I want to do it here."

Closer still, "Good. Very good."

They are now practically nose to nose….


	6. Things're So Much Easier When You're Six

Just as they are about to kiss, Ross suddenly pulls back. Without a word being said, Rachel knows what thought has come to his mind,

"Julie"

"Where?" pause, "Oh…Listen, I'm…I'm sorry Rach."

Though she knows the answer, she asks anyway, "For what?"

"For what almost happened there."

"It was just a simple kiss."

"With us, there's no such thing as a simple kiss."

She looks to protest, but doesn't. She knows he's right.

He continues, "But, I made that mistake once, years ago. I cheated on someone very important to me. Someone I loved deeply. It cost me her and I've regretted that decision every day since."

She takes his hand again. He looks uncomfortable, but doesn't pull away.

She speaks, "Well, you should know that she realizes you're not the kind of guy to cheat. That there were circumstances, some of which were her fault, that led to that mistake. And she regrets it too."

"Aww, Rach. Why couldn't we have said that years ago. You know I love you, always have. And I wish we could…" he trails off, in obvious pain, and again she completes his unspoken thought, "But we can't. You're with Julie now, and you love her?" he nods, "And she makes you happy, and I'm happy for you."

He now pulls away, more than a tad bit surprised.

"You are?"

"Well, ok. I'm doing my best to be. Just like when you were all set to run off and marry Emily."

"Uggh, did you have to bring her up?"

"Sorry. But you know, you're the one who married her." He looks pained, she continues, "Anyway, bottom line is, I had my chance. My share of chances, and I blew it. Nobody to blame but myself. I couldn't ask you to wait your whole life for me to get my stuff together."

"Thanks for understanding, Rach. You're not the only one who blew your share of chances with us. And now, in an effort to talk about anything but this, were you planning to let me see my daughter anytime soon?"

"Oh god, of course, yes. It's a little late tonight, but, if you can pry her away from my mom, or her cousins and Aunt Monica, you can see her anytime you like. I'd been so caught up in me seeing you, I hadn't given you and Emma much thought."

"That's alright. Really, I'm kind of disappointed that she didn't raise a fuss to see me already. "

"Oh yeah, that. I kind of told her you were out of town. Some dinosaur thing."

"You lied to our daughter?"

"Well, I mean, what was I going to say? Gee sweetie, I don't know when you'll get to see daddy. Sort of depends on whether he and I can be in the same room or not. Besides, from what I've been told, she doesn't know about a certain person you're about to marry."

"Yeah, you've got me there. I just haven't found a good way to tell her. It's funny in a way. She doesn't seem to have a problem with the whole I'm Ben's dad, but he lives with his two moms thing. But when it comes down to a mommy with her daddy, I get the distinct feeling that the only way she sees that is, well, me and you."

"Things are so much simpler when you're six."

"No kidding."

"Are you planning to tell her before the wedding?"

"Of course. Actually, since you guys are here, I was hoping maybe she could be in the wedding?"

"That's up to her. I don't have a problem with it. I tell you what, maybe you and I and Julie should sit down with her and talk about it."

"That may be kind of a challenge."

"Explaining it to her, or having me and Julie in the same room?"

"Well, both actually."

"Ohh, I wish Julie didn't hate me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I understand why she does. She obviously blames me for you guys breaking up years ago. And I guess she's right. But this whole thing would be so much easier if we got along."

"Yes, yes it would."

They sit in silence for a minute.

"Well, my turn to move us to a less difficult topic. So, speaking of Ben and his two mommies, how are they?"

"Great. You wouldn't even recognize Ben. He's grown up so much."

"Chip off the old block, ehhh?"

"Yeah, Carol's block. He loves two things. Sports and Girls."

"He's too young for girls!"

"He turned fourteen last month. Had a boy/girl party."

"My god, Ben's a teenager. Ben can't be a teenager. I remember changing his diapers. Him saying his first word. As a matter of fact, I remember changing his diaper right before he said his first word."

"I know, believe me, I know. At least he's a good teenager. Never gives us any problems. Well, except the girl crazy thing. Unfortunately, he's a lot better with them than I was at his age."

"Well, I remember you at his age, and being better wouldn't take much."

"Thanks"

"Just kidding. If he's anything like you, then any girl would be lucky to have him. Man, Ben as a teenager, this I've got to see."

"You should go visit them. Ben would love to see you. And I know Carol and Susan wonder about you."

"Really. I was never sure Carol even liked me."

"Of course she did. I mean, when I told her what happened at the airport when you left, the only thing she had to say was, why are you here? Why aren't you in France? Then she and Susan gave me an hour lecture on what a great person you were, what a dumbass I was for ever losing you and how I shouldn't give up so easy on something so important."

"I always knew I liked those two. Wow, look at the time. Much as I hate for this to end, I'm exhausted. Didn't sleep to well on the old Central Perk couch last night."

"You slept there?"

"Yeah. After you and Julie left, I stayed to think about some things and I dozed off. Next thing I knew, it was this morning, and I had one seriously stiff neck."

"Only you, Rach, only you."

_The front porch of Sandra Green's house. Ross, gentleman that he is, is escorting Rachel to the door following dinner. At a glance, you'd swear they were two teenagers coming home from a date. Only on listening to the conversation about their six year-old daughter would you realize different._

"So you'll pick Emma up in the morning?"

"Yeah, if that's alright. Been a while since I saw her. I'd like to spend the whole day with her, if I can."

Kidding, "Well, I'll have to check her calendar. She's pretty busy, but I think I can work something out."

With sarcasm, "Well, thank you."

No sarcasm, no kidding, full of warmth now, "No, thank you. Thank you for a terrific evening."

"It was pretty great, wasn't it? Speaking of great, have I told you how great you look tonight?"

"No, but it's never too late."

"Well," he takes her hand, "you look absolutely beautiful, as always. 'Night."

He goes to leave, but she holds on to his hand.

"One question, Ross"

"Shoot"

"Last night, when you came into the coffee house, you said something about Déjà vu. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh…nothing."

Overcome by something she can't control, she flirts with him.

"Come on, Geller. You can't lie to me."

"I never could. Okay, when I saw someone who looked like you sitting in that dark coffee house, my mind couldn't help but jump back to another night years ago. Another night when you were sitting on that couch alone, in the dark. The night we…," he trails off, unsure of what he's saying, thoughts and emotions tripping him up.

"The night we what?"

Now unable to control himself, he moves closer. He flirts back.

"You know."

She moves closer.

"I do?"

He pulls back, more than a little hurt.

"Well, I thought you would. Kind of thought that night was important to you."

Seeing that she's hit a tender spot, she grabs his other hand and moves much closer in an effort to salvage the moment. The flirting is gone, temporarily replaced by absolute warmth.

"It was. Matter of fact, I was thinking about the very same night right before you came in."

"Oh you were, were you? What night were you remembering?"

He's teasing her. Moment salvaged, the flirting returns, stronger than ever.

"You know."

Proving two can play this game, he comes back, "I do?" They are now practically nose to nose, point of no return.

"Surely you can't have forgotten our first kiss?"

With timing that only Ross Geller could pull off, he chooses this moment to make a joke, "Technically, that wasn't our first kiss."

But they've danced this dance so many times, she sees it coming and lets it pass right on by. Ignoring the bait, she says with all the tenderness possible, "just shut up, Geller."

In one of those rare moments that actually lives up to the hype, they kiss. Slowly, deeply, passionately. Their bodies are so close you can't tell where one ends and the other begins. What's five years? Ten? Fifteen? This moment is all that matters. We should give them some privacy now.

A/N: Since this is the first non-cliffhanging chapter I've had, I thought I'd take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It feels good to know that people are actually reading this and, even better, don't seem to hate it. Just so you know, there's still a lot of the long winding road ahead, we're not quite halfway through. The story is completely written already, I'm just trickling it out at a chapter a day because it's fun. Stick with it, it ends the way it should (I leave you to draw your own conclusions). Thanks again to those who've read, and reviewed.


	7. That Old Look in Your Eye

_It's the next morning, well, nearly the next afternoon. Monica and Sandra are chatting in the comfortably modern living room of Sandra's house. Rachel enters, obviously just having woken up._

"Oh good, sweetie, you're awake. Monica came by to take us to lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, sleepy head. It's almost noon," says Monica as though she were sixteen, not forty.

"Oh yeah, I was up late, thinking."

"About?"

"Ohh, lots of different things."

Having just been discussing matter with Monica, Sandra asks the question on both of their minds, "and how did things go with you and Ross last night? When he picked Emma up, he said he needed to talk to you later. Sounded pretty serious."

Monica, knowing Ross, Rachel, and, well, Ross and Rachel better than anyone, immediately assumes the worst. "What did you do?"

Rachel, unsurprised by the tone of her best friend's question, replies, "Nothing. Things went great. There are no hard feelings between us. We had a great time. We talked. We laughed. We kissed."

Monica, fears confirmed, snaps, "You kissed him!"

Rachel, still basking in the glow of the recollection, answers, "Actually, I'm not sure who kissed who first. We were out on the porch, just talking. One thing led to another and it just…happened."

Monica, shifting into her well-practiced firm yet loving mother mode, states the obvious, "Things have a really bad habit of just happening with you and Ross. And when they do, you guys usually aren't the only ones who get hurt. You always manage to drag some other unsuspecting person into it."

"Yeah, ok, I admit, in the past, our relationship has been a tad bit messy."

"Just a tad," Monica admonishes with sarcasm her husband would admire.

All girlish dreaminess now gone, Rachel replies with resolution and a touch of sadness, "But, this is different. There is no relationship and there's not going to be. We talked about it and we agreed. He's with Julie and that's how it's going to be. This was just one kiss, nothing more."

"Uh huh, and what happened after this kiss?"

"Ross got a little panicky, said he had to go, and ran off. I'm sure that's what he wants to talk about. He wants to make sure I know that it can't go any further, that it was a mistake."

"And you know it was?" asks Monica, still in Mom mode. Satisfied by Rachel's nod of assent, she continues, "Good, that's very mature of you. And now, how long will it take you to get ready for lunch?"

"You know better than to ask me that. Oh, Mom, is Dad back from that medical conference yet?"

"I think he gets back tomorrow, sweetie, why?"

"Oh, I think I've got a plan and I need to talk to him about it."

Monica, having made the transition from mother back to friend, kids, "Uh oh,

folks, she's got a plan. Are you going to enlighten us?"

"All in good time. All in good time."

_Monica and Chandler's house. It's mid-afternoon, but the lights are out and the curtains drawn providing darkness. Monica, Rachel, and Sandra enter the front door._

"Uhh, Mon, I thought we were going out to lunch?"

"We are, but I thought we could do some shopping afterwards, and I wanted you to look through my closet first."

"Uggh. Just make it snappy. I'm starved. And how about some lights?"

In answer to Rachel's question, the lights come on revealing a living room full of people all shouting surprise. Among some unknowns, are Ross, Emma, Chandler, young Jack, Erica, Jack and Judy Geller, Dr. Green, Phoebe and Mike, Carol, Susan, and Ben. To Rachel's pleasantly shocked expression, Monica says, "We didn't feel like we'd had a chance to properly welcome you two."

Ross adds, "and there were a bunch of people who really wanted to see you."

Dr. Green now steps forward and, hugging Rachel, exclaims, "Sweet Pea!"

"Hi Daddy. I'm so glad to see you."

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

"You could have visited, you know."

"Ahh, you know how I feel about the French. (punctuated by a roll of his eyes) Doesn't matter, you're here now. Course, you could have told the old man you were coming."

"Sorry Daddy, it's…complicated."

"Things always have been with you my dear. Now, guess I should get out of the way and let these other people see you."

"Ok, Daddy, but don't go too far. I really need to talk to you about something."

Dr. Green nods on his way to the bar. Carol and Susan come up and hug her. Ben, now taller than Rachel, stands shyly away.

"Welcome back, Rachel," says Carol.

"It's good to see you," adds Susan.

"Aww, thanks you guys. Say, where's Ben?"

"I'm right here."

"You couldn't be Ben. He's just a little guy," Rachel kids. On seeing the hurt look on his face, she shifts gears, "Just kidding. Look at you, all grown up and handsome. You'd better get over here and give me a hug." He hugs her with an expression only a teenage boy could muster. Total embarrassment mixed with the realization that his "Aunt" Rachel feels so very nice to hold. "Man, I barely recognized you. You just can't be fourteen, or taller than me. It's just not right."

"Tell me about it," sighs Carol with a roll of her eyes. "Doesn't seem right that Emma's six, either."

"You're telling me," says Rachel in similar fashion.

Caught up in discussing the apples of their mutual eyes with Carol, Rachel doesn't notice the middle aged yet oddly childlike Italian guy behind her. Until, that is, he exclaims, while grabbing her in a bear hug which lifts her off the floor, "RACHEL!"

"JOEY…Put me down!"

"Oh, sorry."

He puts her down. She turns and pulls him into a less extreme hug.

"God, Rach, it's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, you big movie star. Glad you could make time for me."

"Are you kidding? I'd have been here a lot sooner if someone had told me she was coming."

"Yeah, well…"

"It's cool, I understand. Must have been some shock to find out he's getting married, and to Julie of all people."

"It was a shock. Course, it was more of a shock finding out you were getting married period."

"Oh yeah. Hey, you've got to meet Allison. Hey Al," he calls to a woman who approaches them. She's very pretty, in that girl next door way. However, you can tell there's a lot more to her than the average Joey girl.

"Rach, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Allison. Al, this is Rachel."

"Pleasure to finally meet you Rachel. I've heard so much about you."

Just like old times, Rachel shoots Joey a questioning glare and receives the pure innocence act in return.

"Well, it's good to meet you too. I'm sorry to say I haven't heard much about you at all. But, if Joey likes you, I bet I will too."

From across the room, Ross watches the exchange with an oddly familiar look on his face. Chandler notices and walks up to him, teasing with the love of a brother, "Uh oh."

"What?"

"You've got that old look in your eye again, man."

"What look is that?" asks Ross acting innocent, though he knows too well what look Chandler is referring to.

"Oh, you know, the that's Rachel. She's so beautiful, and smart, and funny, and I love her so much look."

"You're crazy."

"Am I?"

"Well…"

All kidding aside now, "Listen man, you're not thinking about going down that road again, are you? I mean, breaking up with Julie to go after Rachel, again?"

"No…I mean…(firmly) no. I'm with Julie. I love Julie. (less sure) But Rachel's so great. I mean, last night, being with her again was so…comfortable. Laughing, talking, kissing."

"Oh god, you kissed her?"

"Well, I don't know if I kissed her, or she kissed me. It just kind of happened."

Chandler looks down and replies with relief, "Uh, no. Ok, good."

"Huh?"

"I was just making sure I wasn't wearing a sweater vest because I've got some serious Déjà vu going on."

"Chandler"

"Alright man, listen, you know I love you like a brother, and I'll stand behind whatever you decide, we all will. But, I've got three pieces of advice for you. First, think carefully about you and Rachel's past. I mean, I've always wanted you two together again, but your track record is…not good. Is it worth breaking Julie's heart again just to take another ride on the Rachel Coaster?" Ross looks to say something, but Chandler stops him. "Let me finish. Second, if there is any doubt in your mind, do not walk down that aisle. We do not want a repeat of Emily. Third, this is all the advice I have to give you, so leave me out of it from here on. I don't want to be responsible for another list fiasco. Alright?"

"Alright, I know. I've got to figure it out, and fast."


	8. Look Out Folks, She's Got a Plan

While Chandler was doling out brotherly advice, Rachel broke away from Joey to talk to her father. They moved to the patio where they could have a little privacy.

"So you're not mad?" asks Rachel, a bit surprised.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Because you just up and quit your job?" She nods a reply. "Your job that was keeping you and my granddaughter on the other side of the Atlantic. Your job that kept me from seeing my little Sweet Pea for five years. No, I'm not mad. So you're unemployed and don't really have a plan, it happens to the best of us. You're still way ahead of either of your sisters. One question."

"Shoot."

"It's not Doctor Dinosaur is it? He's not why you're back?"

"No, Dad. Ross and I are just friends. Besides, he's getting married in a couple of weeks."

"Poor girl."

"Daddy! Besides, it's not entirely true that I have no plan. I have a plan, but I could use your help."

"Anything for you, my dear. What's the plan?"

"Well, I want to go into business for myself."

"I like it so far."

"You remember that charming little coffee house I used to work at in the Village?"

"How could I forget."

"Well, it's available. I'd like to buy it and run it."

"And you need a little, well, more than a little money, yes?"

"If there was any other way, believe me, I'd do it. But, if I want to do this, I've got to do it this week. I'm so embarrassed to ask this."

"Don't be. I'd rather give it to you than your sisters." She smiles and goes to hug him, but he stops her. "Unfortunately, speaking of your sisters, between Amy's business ideas (he rolls his eyes) and Jill's weddings."

"Jill got married?"

"Didn't say she got married. Just said I'd paid for a bunch of weddings. No, she never even makes it as far as you did with that Orthodontist, what was his name, Larry, Harry?"

"Barry."

"Right, Barry, that scum. I was so mad when you ran out that day. If I'd known then he was cheating on my little girl, I'd have given you a ride to Monica's. See, you had a good reason to break it off. Jill's reason is always his nose is the wrong shape or something. And she never notices this until a week before the wedding when everything has been paid for. Anyway, long story short…"

"You can't help me, "she finishes for him.

"I'll do anything I can to help, but I can't do money. About all I've got left is my retirement fund, and I can't even get to it. As it is, I'm going to have to work until I'm seventy. I'm sorry, Sweet Pea. If I'd ever thought of you needing money, I wouldn't have let them fritter it all away. But I have such a hard time saying no to my girls, and you were always so independent."

She hugs him. "That's okay, Daddy. Don't worry about it. If it's supposed to happen, something will work out." He nods sadly and walks back into the house. Rachel stands alone, looking less than happy. Joey notices and comes out to her, nervously.

"Umm, Rach? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Joey. Yeah, I'm ok."

"Yeah, well, you don't look ok. Come on, tell Joey all about it."

"Oh, I just had to ask my dad for money for a plan I'd cooked up. So embarrassing. Then, it turned out, he couldn't even help me. Just as well, it was a crazy plan anyway."

"Let me be the judge of that. What was it?"

"Well, you know that Central Perk is closed, right?"

"What? Central Perk's closed? How did this happen? When did this happen?"

"About a year ago. Apparently Gunther locked up one night and just disappeared. Anyway, I was thinking I'd buy the place and re-open it."

"That's not a crazy plan at all. How much do you need?"

"Aww, Joey. I can't take your money."

"Please do. Listen, Rach, I'm rich. I mean, really rich, and I feel terrible about it."

"Yeah, being rich and famous, what a pain."

"It is. I've been broke so long, I don't know what to do with money. And I feel bad getting paid so much for doing something I love. Something I'd do for free."

"Something you have done for free."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I could give money to some random charity, but I'd much rather help a friend do something she wants to do."

"It's a nice gesture, Joe. But, I mean, I don't know when, or if, I'd be able to pay you back."

"I'm not asking you to pay me back. This isn't a loan. It's an investment. People have been telling me I've got to invest this money. Well, what better thing to invest in than a partnership with one of my best friends. Now, how much do you need?"

"I don't honestly know. I mean, Gunther just locked the door and disappeared, so everything is still there. All I should have to do is take over the lease, clean the place up, and buy some supplies. Oh, and hire a staff. I'll go see Mr. Treeger about the lease first thing on Monday."

"Alright, I'll go with you on Monday to see about the lease, and we'll go from there. Partners?"

They shake on it.

"Partners. Now, I guess I should be getting back to my party." In a serious tone, she adds, "Oh yeah, about Allison."

Nervously, Joey asks, "What about her?"

Trying not to laugh, she replies, "She's terrific. Great choice. Don't know what she sees in a meatball like you though." He looks to protest "Kidding. I think you guys are going to be very happy together. She's a lucky girl."

"Thanks Rach, means a lot."


	9. The Sisterhood

They re-enter the party. Ross comes up to them.

"Hey Joe, mind if I talk to Rachel for a second."

"Sure. I should go see what the little woman is up to anyway."

Joey struts over to Allison as Ross and Rachel fight back laughter.

"God, Joey getting married," chuckles Rachel.

"I know, I always figured he'd be the last of us."

"Well, he is."

"You're not married."

"Ouch. You didn't have to remind me of that fact. Besides, I was married."

"Well, sure, if you want to count that."

"We've got divorce papers, Geller. It counts. Speaking of divorce papers, how did the future fourth Mrs. Geller take it when you told her about our little sisterhood."

"Sisterhood?"

"Sure, the Sisterhood of Women Who Divorce Ross Geller and Then Bear His Children. Well, Emily never bore your child, but she pays her dues on time, so Carol and I keep her around. You did tell her about us, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. In a moment of sheer truthfulness, I told her the whole crazy tale. You and Bonnie and You and Emily and You and Jill and then that whole mess with Elizabeth and Paul and then You and I making the best mistake any two people could make. Dating Mona while living with you. I mean. I told it all."

"And she said?"

"I should sell my love life to Hollywood. I'd make a fortune."

"I always knew I liked her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I never had anything personal against her. It was just that, well, I wanted you and she had you, so I had to hate her. It was hard though."

"Listen, about that…About last night…" he says with hesitation.

Prepared for this, she picks up the conversational ball. "Last night was an isolated incident. I won't call it a mistake because kissing you never was. We just got carried away, and it won't happen again. You're with Julie now, and I accept that. I won't try to come between you this time."

"Well, okay, glad we're on the same wavelength. Thanks for being so understanding Rach."

They hug.

"And speaking of the best mistake two people could make, where is our little girl?"

Emma runs up to them, shouting, "Mommy, Mommy!"

"Answers that question. So, Miss Emma, did you and your Daddy have fun today?"

"Yeah. We went to the museum and looked at dinosaurs and we had pizza for lunch and we helped decorate for the party and guess what Uncle Joey taught me."

"I'm going to regret this, but what did Uncle Joey teach you sweetie?"

Emma points at Rachel and says sweetly, "Pull my finger."

"Well, Joey's a dead man," muses Ross

"And Daddy said, if it was ok with you, he'd take me to the zoo tomorrow."

"Oh he did, did he?" she asks in Ross' direction.

"Yeah, if it's ok. I thought we could have a nice picnic in the park and then check out the zoo," he replies.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Mommy, you come too."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Please!"

"Well, it's up to your Daddy."

"Please Daddy, can Mommy come to the zoo with us?" asks Emma, a touch pleadingly.

"Well sure. We'd be happy to have her if she wants to come."

"Wouldn't miss it," says Rachel with a smile.

"YAY!"

Ross, like daughter like father, "Yay!… Ok, so I'll pick you guys up about ten?"

"Why don't we just meet at your place? Save you having to come all the way out to Mom's house."

"Yeah, ok, great. Ten o'clock. My place."

"Sounds great. Now, gotta go kill Joey. Oh Mister Tribb-iani!"

In the park next day, it's sunny and warm. We see Ross, Rachel, and Emma tossing a Frisbee around. Emma hasn't got the hang of it, but is so cute it doesn't matter. Next we see them sitting down having a picnic lunch. Now they're at the zoo watching the elephants. Emma is on Ross' shoulders and he has his arm around Rachel. Next we see Rachel and Emma having their picture drawn as Ross looks on, smiling. Next we see them all walking along eating ice cream, looking like a perfect family. Next we see them listening to a person play music. Emma is doing a little dance. Ross and Rachel are standing close together. He has his arm around her again. She says something into his ear and he laughs. They return to Ross' apartment which has changed very little in five years. Ross is carrying a ridiculously large stuffed animal. Emma heads straight for the bathroom. Rachel just collapses tiredly yet happily onto the couch. Ross sits next to her.

"That was fun," she says, tired yet happy.

"Yes it was. Thank you for bringing my daughter back here."

"Well, thanks for being her father. Couldn't ask for a better one."

"I'd say she's got two pretty great parents."

"Soon to be three. Given any thought to telling her about that?"

"Yeah, I was thinking…"

He is interrupted by the door opening and Julie saying, as she enters cheerfully, "Hey Ross, I was thinking…" She drifts off as she notices Rachel sitting next to Ross. Her mood darkens rapidly. "Oh, hello Rachel."

Ross and Rachel jump from the couch as if they'd been caught. Rachel, deciding to kill her with sweetness, responds, "Hi Julie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just got back from taking our little girl to the zoo. You know, the little girl that Ross and I have together."

Ross looks to say something but, taking in the expressions on the women's faces, decides that this conversation is no place for men.

"Of course. Well, maybe before long, she'll have a little brother or sister."

"Maybe."

Emma comes out of the bathroom and, seeing the stranger, goes immediately to Rachel.

"Mommy, who's that lady?"

The tenseness instantly drops from Rachel's voice as she tells her daughter, "Oh, that's your Daddy's friend, Julie. Say hi."

"Hi Julie," says Emma shyly

"Hi Emma, it's so nice to finally meet you. Your Daddy has told me lots of good things about you. He tells me you might be in our wedding," says Julie sweetly.

"Wedding?"

"Yes, your Daddy and I are getting married. I'll be your new Mommy."

"But you can't be my Mommy. I've already got a Mommy. Right Mommy?" asks Emma, confused.

Rachel kneels next to Emma and tenderly reassures her, "Of course, sweetie. I'll always be your Mommy. But now you'll have an extra Mommy, like Ben. Doesn't that sound good?"

"No, if Daddy wants to marry a Mommy, he should marry you Mommy. Like Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica. They're Jack and Erica's Mommy and Daddy and they're married."

"Sweetie, sometimes Mommies and Daddies don't want to marry each other." At this Ross looks pained, even guilty, but remains silent. "They want to marry other people."

"I don't understand. Don't you want to marry Daddy, Mommy?"

Ross and Julie look uncomfortable at best. Rachel pauses, contemplating how best to explain this to her daughter, before answering, "Well, that doesn't matter. Julie makes your Daddy happy, and that makes me happy, okay?"

"I guess," says Emma, still clearly not sure about this.

Ross decides that the coast is clear for him to re-enter the conversation. "And it would make me very happy if you'd be in the wedding. You'd get a pretty new dress and you'd get to be in lots of pictures and eat cake. Doesn't that sound good?"

Emma's not happy about this, but he is her Daddy, so, "well, ok, Daddy. For you."

"Great! Thank you, Emma," he says animatedly happy.

"And now, Emma, we'd better go home and get you cleaned up."

Emma heads for the door with Rachel and the stuffed animal following. Ross stops Rachel to say, "And thank you Rachel." All she can do is nod and exit.


	10. Memories are Made of This?

_Good old apartment 20. Nothing's changed except the color. The mellow purple of old has been replaced by a mildly revolting shade of green. A bamboo shade covers the large window to the balcony. Treeger enters with Joey and Rachel._

"Well, here it is."

"Aww, thanks for letting me come see the old place Mr. Treeger. It looks so different."

"Yeah, the guys who moved in after the Bings didn't like the purple, so they painted the whole place. I kind of miss the old color though."

In a true Joey moment, he asks, "It was a different color? Man, it's so weird to think of other people living here."

"Yeah, we made lots of memories in this place," replies a sentimental Rachel

Sensing a possible tenant, Treeger casually offers, "Well, if you want it back, it's available. Probably not for long though."

"Really?"

"Rent's twenty-five hundred a month."

"Well, I'll have to think about that. The real reason I'm here is Central Perk."

"What about it?"

"I want to buy it. You said it was available?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact, I was just about to start cleaning it out."

"Well, now you won't have to."

"Are you sure? The lease is two-hundred fifty thousand for a year."

In reply, she simply turns to her benefactor and asks, "Joey?"

"Right, who do I make this out to," he asks stepping forward with checkbook in hand.

An understandably surprised Treeger questions, "Tribbiani? You mean to tell me you've got a quarter of a million just laying around? Where'd you get that kind of money? Used to be you couldn't afford a cup of coffee let alone a coffee shop."

"Yeah, well, things change Treeger. And she'll take the apartment too."

Rachel, wanting badly to accept, stops him, "Aww, Joey, I'd love to, but I can't afford it."

"You'll be able to once the coffee house starts making money. And until then, it's on me."

"No, Joey. You've done enough just picking up the lease on the coffee house. I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered. Besides, just consider it payback for all those times you picked up my half of the rent because I was broke."

Hugging him, she says in a semi-dreamy, semi-kidding fashion, "Joey, if you weren't already engaged."

Now, it's his turn to stop her, "We tried that once, Rach. Remember, it didn't go so well."

Laughing at the memory, she answers, "Right. Did I ever apologize for…you know?"

"Yeah, you did. Besides, everybody knows there's only one man for you."

"Yeah, he's marrying somebody else next weekend."

"Hey, he hasn't walked down the aisle yet. And even if he does, this is Ross we're talking about, who knows what will happen."

A bit less than comfortable, Treeger interrupts, "Hate to interrupt, but…"

"Here you go, a year's lease on the coffee house and six months rent on this apartment," says Joey handing him a check.

"Ok, as soon as I make sure Tribbiani's check is good, they're all yours. It'll be nice having you back in the building. Believe it or not, I've kind of missed you guys."

Joey, overcome with this display of warmth from his old dancing partner, says sweetly, "Aww, Treeger."

But Treeger, having none of that, quickly replies, "Except you Tribbiani. It's been nice not wearing out a toilet plunger every other week."

Back down in Central Perk, Rachel gives Joey a hug.

"Joey, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Aww, what are friends for? I get coffee on the house now, right?

"Anytime you're in town."

"Speaking of, sorry I can't stay and help you clean, but I've got to get back to LA. 'Course, i'll be back next week for Ross' wedding."

"Oh, putting on your Reverend Tribbiani hat again?"

"Nah, Ross tried, but Julie wasn't up for it. Going to be strange being just a co-best man again."

"Well, you'd better not miss your flight. And you'd better come see me when you come back."

"You bet. If nothing else, I'll see you at the wedding." At her unsure look, he adds, "You are coming, right?" She just shakes her head no. "Rach?"

"I can't Joey. I watched him get married once and it damn near killed me. And that was when I could barely admit to myself I still loved him. This time I know it all to well," she finishes with tears threatening her blue eyes.

"Listen, uggh, I've really got to go. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine Joe, and thanks again."

After another hug and a worried look, Joey leaves. Rachel begins to absent-mindedly walk around assessing the business she's attached herself to. She goes to the back room and comes back armed with cleaning supplies. As she's dusting the counter, Ross walks by. A bit shocked at what he's seeing, he enters.

"Rach, what are you doing in here, cleaning? You didn't even do that when you worked here. And in broad daylight, what if someone catches you?"

"Nobody is going to catch me, this is my place."

Now more than a bit shocked, he asks, "What?"

"I just bought it. Well, Joey and I just bought it, but I'm going to manage it."

"Well, wow, that's a surprise."

Going on the offensive, she asks, "Why? You don't think I can do it?"

Realizing what he's done, Ross is quick to reassure, "No, no. I've never doubted you could do anything you put your mind to. It's just…you used to hate working here."

"Well, I know I complained a lot about it, but really, I didn't hate it. Besides, what can I say, things change, people change."

"Well, I think it's great. And I know it will be a success," he says, shock having been replaced by supportiveness.

"Thanks, Ross. Oh, hey, more good news. We're going to be neighbors again. "

"Oh we are?" he asks, shock making a minor return to his voice.

"Yep, well, unless you and Julie are moving."

"No, no plans to move anytime soon."

"Great. I'm moving back into good old apartment 20, upstairs."

"That's…That's great. It'll be nice having Emma right across the street where I can see her all the time."

"Oh, and that's the only reason it'll be great?"

"Well…" he teases

Rolling her eyes and acting annoyed, she fires back, "Ok Geller, I've got work to do. So, you can either help me out, or you can leave."

"Ok, see you."

"Wait, if you don't have to be anywhere, I could really use some help."

Now it's Ross' turn to roll his eyes. After that, he just takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and grabs a broom. Rachel busies herself taking things down from the shelves behind the counter. She grabs a mug from the top shelf and it dumps dust in her face. Ross can't help but laugh and, after a brief consideration, she can't help joining him. They're having so much fun they fail to notice they're being watched. Outside, Julie stands, a look of anger, mixed with even heavier doses of sadness and regret plays across her face. After watching a few more seconds, she looks down and walks away.

_The scene is a large toy store, doll aisle. Emma is there with Julie and Ross and looks none to happy about it._

"Hey, Emma, this one's pretty, how about it?" asks Julie indicating a doll.

Emma, sweetly and politely replies, "No thank you."

"But Emma, you were so crazy about it the other day when we were here with your mom," says Ross with exasperation, as if this isn't the first toy Emma has turned down.

"Well, I changed my mind. I don't need any more dolls. Can we go now?" asks Emma

"Sure," Ross replies tiredly. He can't help but be proud at how polite and intelligent his little girl is. Rachel had really done a good job. One look at the hurt expression on Julie's face brings him instantly back to earth.

_Back at Central Perk now, we see the whole gang, plus Mike, Allison, Emma, young Jack, Erica, and Julie all helping with the cleaning. Chandler is telling a story about something from the old days. Ross and Rachel glance at each other and blushingly smile. Monica, seeing the sad look on Julie's face, silently gets Chandler's attention and indicates Julie to him. Without missing a beat, he goes into an embarrassing story about Joey working at the coffee house. All laugh, well, all save Julie who continues to look sadly at Ross and Rachel._

_We see Ross, Emma, and Rachel painting Apartment 20 back to its proper shade of purple. Emma is on Ross' shoulders and both have paint rollers. She drops a glob of paint on top of his head. Rachel, having seen the whole thing, can't help but laugh at the mortified expression on Emma's face. Ross looks a bit upset that Rachel is laughing at him until the paint drips down his nose. On realizing what happened, he can't help but join the laughter._

A/N: Just wanted to take a moment to thank my reviewers. Especially those faithful few that have been here since the beginning. Thanks for the love man, err, girls, whatever. There are only two more chapters and an epilogue yet to come. Trust me when I say faith will be rewarded, you will like the end even though it may not come quite how you expect it. Now I've said too much so I'd better stop.


	11. It Had to be Said, Didn't It?

_The scene is a dress shop. Rachel and Julie, doing their best to be civil, are there to get Emma a dress for the wedding. It's not going especially well._

"Well, you didn't like that one, how about this one," asked Julie holding up a dress. "I think it would look good on you."

"I don't know…" replied Emma

"It's a beautiful dress Emma. I think you ought to give it a try," piped up Rachel, almost feeling sorry for the hard time Emma was giving Julie…almost.

"Well, ok, if you think so Mommy," said Emma taking the dress and heading for the fitting room.

"Thank you," said Julie, quietly, to Rachel.

A nod was the only reply she got.

Monica couldn't help feeling uneasy as she approached the green door of apartment 20 in the building at the corner of Bedford and Grove. It wasn't unease at returning to the place that had been her home, well hers and various combinations of her friends, for so many years. No, she'd returned for the first time in five years just the other day and she knew exactly what, who, was on the other side of that familiar door. Truth be told, the person on the other side of that door was the source of Monica's unease. It had been growing steadily over the past two weeks as she'd seen her brother start spending more time with Rachel than the woman he was about to marry. As she'd seen that woman, who should be excited, become increasingly cold and distant. As she'd seen Rachel make decision after decision based on, at best, questionable judgment. Now, on the eve of Ross' wedding, Monica's unease had grown to a fever pitch and she'd decided she had to do something about it. She'd decided that she had to know, once and for all, what was really going on in her best friend's mind. Oh, Rachel had been acting like everything was fine and dandy and there were no ulterior motives at work, but Monica knew her too well to buy into that. No, she had to find out what was really going on behind those blue eyes and she knew only one sure way to do it. She just hoped that, when the dust had cleared, Rachel would realize that it was done out of love, love for a best friend and a brother. Deciding there was no point in putting it off, Monica opened the familiar green door without knocking, and quietly stepped inside. Rachel, deep in admiration of the fine job she'd done returning the apartment to its usual purple, didn't notice Monica's presence until she spoke.

"Looking good in here"

Having jumped in surprise, Rachel replied, "Oh, Mon, you scared me. Yeah, hopefully Emma and I will be moved in by this weekend."

"And the coffee house is about ready?"

"Yeah, I've interviewed a ton of people and found some good ones, so I should have all the staff I need. Hope to open next week."

"I just hope you know what you're doing," comments Monica, having decided to tell her old friend what's been on her mind of late.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I mean, I was management at two major fashion companies, and I worked at the coffee house for almost three years," replies Rachel, oblivious to Monica's deeper meaning.

"Oh, you'll do fine with the coffee house. That's not what I meant."

"Well, then, what did you mean?"

Monica debates what she's about to do for a second. Rachel's her friend, but is that a reason to stop or to keep going? Ultimately, she chooses the latter, "This. Back in this apartment. Back at the coffee house. If someone who didn't know how ok you were with everything saw this, they might think you're trying to turn back time. Like you hope it'll bring back the old feelings in Ross so he'll dump Julie for you again."

Rachel is shocked and offended that her friend would think that, or at least she puts on a good offended act. "I resent that. I'm doing no such thing. I'm reopening the coffee house because I wanted a business of my own and I know that's a business with a good chance of success. Plus which, I can have Emma with me at work whenever I want. I moved back into this apartment because I always loved this apartment. It was available, and close to work, so why not?"

Now committed, Monica gets straight to the heart of the matter, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because the man you love, the father of your child, will be living across the street with his new wife who hates you."

Shifting gears from offended to frustrated, Rachel replies, "Ok, Ross and I were not meant to be. I wish we were, but we aren't. Our timing was always bad, it never worked out, and I've accepted that. Do I love your brother? Yes. Do I wish we could be together? Yes. Have I seen how happy Emma is when we're together? Yes. But…but it doesn't matter. He's going to marry Julie and they'll be all happy." Tears threaten, but she continues, "and I'll have to deal with her gloating, perky self for the rest of my life because of Emma. And I…" Tears now openly falling from her blue eyes, chokingly she finishes, "I'll…I'll have my coffee house, and my daughter when she's not with them."

Dammit, it had to be said, didn't it? Still, why did she have to hurt her best, oldest friend like that? So much for noble intentions, Monica now steps forward with a hug and an apology, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I brought it up."

Sobbing on Monica's shoulder, the strength and resolve gone from her, Rachel finally admits the truth, "It's ok. It's not your fault. You're right. I am trying to live in the past. I mean, who was I kidding, moving into a purple apartment in the Village like some free-spirited twenty-something instead of what I am. A single mom who's pushing 40 and taking one last, desperate shot at happiness. And the coffee house, Ross was right, when I worked there, I hated it. Oh, I hated it. But, time and distance let me romanticize it. Act like it was the perfect solution. I don't know, I guess things were just so much easier…I was so much happier, then."

Sure, she'd come planning to try and get Rachel to face things, but sometimes achieving the goal doesn't feel so good thought Monica as she stood in their old apartment holding a crying Rachel. Minutes ticked by, Rachel's tears slowed, and Monica decided to ask the question that had to follow the painful revelations, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I've made my bed, guess I'll have to lay in it. Emma loves being near her Daddy, and her grandparents, and Uncle Chandler and Aunt Monica, and Jack and Erica. I don't want to take her away from it all again. And Joey's sunk a bunch of money into my little coffee house plan. I can't pay him back, and I won't let him down. So, I'll just have to do my best with it and keep on keeping on. Besides, who knows, maybe a great guy will walk into the coffee house tomorrow and sweep me off my feet."

"Maybe…Listen, sweetie, I've got to go, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. We all are, no matter what."

"Thanks, Mon. And thanks for taking care of Emma at the wedding tomorrow."

"Still haven't changed your mind about going, huh?"

"Nah, I've got a lot of work to do at the coffee house." On a glare from Monica, she comes clean, "Ok, I admit it, I can't go watch Ross marry her. I mean, you remember what happened last time I went to one of his weddings?"

Knowing that's not what Rachel is talking about Monica decides to take a shot at lightening the mood, "As I recall, you married him."

It works, Rachel laughs slightly, "Well, yeah, and see what a disaster that was?

Besides, that's not what I meant."

"But you didn't do anything at his and Emily's wedding. You sat and watched."

"Yeah, and I can't do that again. I knew before that one that it would be hard, but it was so much worse than I expected. I just can't do it again."

"Alright, I understand. Ross will too, I guess. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, always am, aren't I?"

It's impossible to tell whether that question was aimed at Monica, or at herself.

So, rather than saying anything else, Monica opts for another hug and an exit. Rachel stands in the unfurnished apartment, unsure just what happened to the good mood she was in a few minutes before.


	12. It Seemed Like the Perfect Day for a Wed...

It had all the trappings of a perfect wedding. Anything that would stand still long enough had been draped with bunting or had flowers tastefully arranged on it. The string quartet was ready to burst forth in music. The place was packed with well-wishers. The groom, his father, and the rest of the male half of the wedding party were milling around, uncomfortable in their tuxes. Yes, on the surface, it seemed perfect. Some would ask the groom why go so elaborate on his fourth wedding. The answer he would give, without hesitation was that it was Julie's first wedding and he intended it to be his last, so it had to be good. Unfortunately, this wedding was missing one key ingredient. The happy, nervous bride. For, back in the dressing room, Julie was not particularly happy, nor was she at all nervous. Rather, she was grimly aware of what she had to do. It was for the best she told herself as she rose and, with grim purpose, walked out to where the guys waited.

"Julie, what are you doing out here. I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding. It's bad luck," reprimanded Ross kiddingly, with a big smile on his face.

However, there was no sign of kidding in Julie's response, "Ross, our bad luck started thirteen years ago."

Picking up on her serious tone, he became worried, "What are you talking about?"

"You know. We need to talk, Ross. And if it goes like I figure it will, there won't be a wedding. Come on."

He nervously follows the girl in the white gown. Nervousness, until now that feeling had been absent from him. Twice before, he'd thought he married the right girl only to have it blow up in his face. And once, under the influence of…many things, he'd taken an ill-advised walk down a Vegas aisle with the right girl, but at the wrong time. This time, though, everything would be fine, he was sure of it, wasn't he? They made their way back to the dressing room where Julie ordered him to, "Sit."

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me," he asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not mad. I just want to know for sure where your head is before I walk down that aisle."

"What do you mean? I love you and I'm going to marry you."

"Three weeks ago, those words would have made me so happy. I just knew you meant them with all your heart. But then Rachel showed back up and something changed. You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

He hesitates just a moment before answering, "No."

But that moment was all it took. She knew. Deep down, she guessed she'd always known. But, now he'd confirmed it for her and she had to do what she had to do.

"You just said all you needed to say. You are," she told him, not in anger or offense, just calmly stating the fact.

"Ok, ok. Yes, Rachel is one of the great loves of my life. But that's all in the past. There's nothing between us now but friendship and Emma. She made that clear five years ago when she got on that plane."

"I wish I could believe that, I really do. But, I've seen the way she looks at you, and the way you look at her. There's more there than friendship. Any fool could see that."

"You've got to believe me, that's not the way it is. I love you Julie," he pleads.

"I know you do. And I love you, and I wish I could marry you, but I can't." He goes to interrupt, but she stops him, afraid she'll lose her courage. "Let me finish. I've thought a lot about this in the past week, and I've decided this is the way it has to be. I can't spend my life playing second fiddle in your mind to Rachel. And I can't be another Emily, or Jill, or Bonnie, or Mona or, well, me. Remember, you told me about all of them, all the women you've broken up with for Rachel, and I'm glad you did. You told me about trying desperately to avoid divorcing her after that crazy Vegas wedding. And about almost proposing after Emma was born. And about running to the airport, which by the way is insanely romantic, to try and keep her from leaving. That's not friendship, that's love. Love that isn't ever going to end. I can't, I won't, get in the way of that."

"You're serious about this?" he asks, knowing the answer full well.

"I am. I'm not giving you the chance to break my heart again," she replies with more strength than she really feels.

" I just can't believe you're breaking it off, and out of the blue like this," he says, tears threatening to fall.

"Ross, this isn't out of the blue. I've thought a lot about it the past couple of weeks. It wouldn't be right to marry you knowing how you feel about her. In the end, it'd end up hurting you and me and Rachel and Emma. No, this is the way it has to be. I've been offered a teaching job at UCLA, and I'm going to take it."

"Don't leave because of me."

"I'm not. I'm doing it for me. It's a great opportunity, and a fresh start can't hurt."

"I…I'm so sorry."

"I know, Ross. We just weren't meant to be. Maybe in another time, another place…another life, but not this one. Now, I want you to do the world a favor. Go, get back together with Rachel, and make it work this time. The list of your Rachel-related exes is too long already. Now, let's go tell the people."

He searches for something to say. Something to change her mind. Ultimately he realizes there is nothing to be said. She's right and they both know it. So, in absence of words, they just settle for a long hug before going out to face the music.

Meanwhile, back at Central Perk, Rachel serves out her self-imposed isolation sentence. Really, there is nothing left to be done in preparation for the grand re-opening. The place is spotless. The coffee makers cleaned and tested and cleaned again. The shelves well stocked. It's with the contents of the shelves behind the counter that she is currently busying herself, searching for the perfect arrangement of coffee making accoutrements. Realistically, the shelf was perfect when she started, she knows this, and yet she's spent an hour toying with it and banishing any fleck of dust from it. Monica would be proud, she thinks and finds tears threatening for the hundredth time that day, thousandth time since her talk with Monica, millionth time since…well, you get the picture. It seems that lately any little thing reminds her of him, the love of her life, the man who, just about now, should be headed down the aisle to marry another woman…again. So engrossed in these thoughts, she doesn't hear the door open and close. Doesn't see the tuxedo-clad man enter and sit at the counter. As far as she knows, she's alone, alone in the world, until…

"Barkeep, give me a whiskey," he says gruffly as he slaps the counter.

She jumps from the surprise, but feels no fear as she recognized the voice instantly. She turns and snaps, "Ross, you scared the hell out of me." Her annoyance is quickly replaced by inquisitiveness, "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be getting married? You didn't break up with her again?"

"No, actually she broke up with me," he replies seeming far less depressed than one might expect.

"She dumped you on your wedding day?" Rachel asks, a tad unbelieving

"Yeah, but, actually it was for the best," he answers with an 'I'm Alright' head bob.

Rachel comes around the counter and sits on the stool next to him, not quite sure of the appropriate response.

"How so?" she prompts on finding the silence a bit long.

"Well, I was marrying her under false pretenses. I'm in love with someone else."

At hearing this, hope wells over in Rachel's heart, but she plays it cool, "Oh, really, anyone I know?"

He takes her hands in his and says warmly, "Oh, I think you might have met her. And I think she feels the same way about me. Oh, she's been acting strong about it, but I think her heart's been secretly breaking this whole time. I might even go so far as to think I'm one of the reasons she moved back from France."

She decides to tease him a little, but just a little, "Got a pretty high opinion of yourself, don't you?" Teasing over, it's all love from here, "Well, in this case, if you're talking about who I think you're talking about, then you're right on all counts. I do love you, Ross, and I have for a long, long time. And I did come back from France wishing I hadn't turned you down and hoping we could get back together. And yes, when I found out about Julie, it just about broke my heart. But, as long as you seemed happy, I vowed not to get in the way this time."

"Well, it turns out you didn't have to. Julie just got out of the way."

"So, where do we go from here?" she asks, overjoyed yet still unsure if this can all be happening.

"Well, as I see it, there's only one right thing to do."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box which he opens to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Seeing it, Rachel can't help but ask, "That's not…"

"Julie's ring?" He completes her unspoken question and, on her nod, replies, "No, this is a ring I bought years ago to give to the true love of my life. I was going to propose on our first anniversary."

That's it, the answer to a question she's asked herself so many times through the years, namely, what might have happened on that disastrous night a dozen years ago. Now, overcome by the weight of knowing, by the jumble of thoughts and feelings flowing through her, she cries. She cries for the time they lost due to youth and stubborn stupidity, to being ill-prepared to deal with the nature of true love. She cries tears of joy at the final, irrevocable knowledge that she is his, he is hers, and that they'll be together from now on. She looks at him and is not surprised to see tears in his brown eyes. She finally manages to whisper, "Oh, Ross."

He meets her tearful blue eyes, and his own tears flow faster. No matter how many times he'd rehearsed this speech on the cab ride over, he'd been fully aware that this would be the hardest, and the easiest thing he ever had to do. Even that knowledge had left him ill-prepared for the power of this moment. Summoning all his strength, he continues, "but life got in the way and I never got to give it to her. Felt a little silly hanging on to it all these years, but now I'm glad I did." He drops to one knee, again holding her hands in his. "Rachel Karen Green, you are the love of my life. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. It was a long, winding road that brought us here, but here we are. I think the fact that we've stayed as close as we have through it all only goes to show how strong our love really is. I never want to lose you again, my love. Never want to spend another day without you. I want to go to sleep next to you each night, and wake up next to you each morning. I want us to raise our beautiful little girl together, and I want us to make more beautiful little people together. Rachel, will you be my fourth wife, my final wife?"

"Ross Geller, you are the love of my life. You have no idea how many nights I dreamed of this happening. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raise our children with you, grow old with you, do anything as long as it's with you. Yes, I will be your fourth and final wife, and I promise to be better than your third one."

He slips the perfect ring onto her perfect finger and rises. They embrace and kiss passionately. From outside, we hear a chorus of Awwwws. Breaking the kiss, they look out the window to see Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Mike, Joey, Allison, Jack and Judy, Emma, Erica, and young Jack Bing standing outside watching the proceedings.


	13. Epilogue:End is the Beginning is the End

"There they are," said Rachel Geller, relieved at having found her earrings on the desk by the window. If you looked at the earrings she now held, you might think they were nothing special, but to her they were special indeed. They had been a birthday gift, one of few a younger Rachel hadn't exchanged, from Ross years ago when they were first dating. They had spent much of the next dozen years packed away in a box with the other physical reminders of her star-crossed relationship with the man she now called her husband. Now though, they were freed from the box and she'd worn them often in the two years since their reunion. It hardly seemed like two years could have passed since she'd returned from her ill-fated career in Paris and partnered with Joey to buy Central Perk or since Julie had broken up with Ross clearing the way for his and Rachel's reunion and eventual wedding, but it had indeed.

As she put the earrings on, she glanced out of the window to the purple apartment across the way. Through its window, she could see Emma playing with Allison, a very pregnant Allison, Tribbiani and she had to smile at the sight. She was so glad Joey and Allison had decided to keep the purple apartment as their New York home. And she was even more glad that Joey had decided he missed the New York theater scene and those who'd "known him when" and had moved back almost full time. In the course of planning their mutual weddings, which had happened within months of each other, Rachel had become very good friends with Allison. In fact, she was probably as close to Allison as she was to Monica, but that was not a problem because, though no blood was involved, Allison had become their sister. Hers, Monica's and Phoebe's. She was a part of the collective them, the friends, unlike Mike who somehow still seemed like an outsider after all this time. And now, Rachel reflected as she touched her own bump, she and Allison would be having babies at around the same time too. Of course, before long she, Ross, and Emma would be packing up and moving to their new home next door to Monica and Chandler in Westchester. Sure, she would miss living across from the Tribbianis, but the former home of Ugly Naked Guy was a bit small for a family of four. Besides, she'd see Joey and Allison all the time because, even though her staff was more than capable of running things, she still spent most days at Central Perk. And, as they'd discovered in the course of too many dinner parties and cookouts to count, the trip from the Village to Westchester didn't take that long, unless you let Ross drive.

As she chuckled at that thought, her eyes fell on the desk clock, 7:05, and she muttered a quick curse. Ross had told her their dinner reservations were for 7:00. That meant she only had five minutes to finish getting ready and get down to Central Perk to meet him if they were to make their 7:30 table. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that the time Ross gave her for any reservation was always half an hour before the actual time. She knew that he knew that she knew, yet he still kept it up to give them a fighting chance to actually be wherever on time. And so far, it had worked, not because she was fooled, but because she knew how important promptness was to him. And that made it important to her. To some, it would seem a strange little game for a couple to play, but to Ross and Rachel and those who knew them, it somehow made perfect sense. Now, satisfied that her appearance was as good as it was going to get for a 42-year-old who was seven months pregnant (A/N:Yep, still very HOT), she hurried out the door and down the stairs to the man she knew was waiting for her.

* * *

Seven o'clock already, damn, he was late. Well, realistically, he was early. He knew he wouldn't see Rachel until at least ten after which would leave them just enough time to get to the restaurant by their 7:30 reservation. But, as penance for his little game, he was always there and ready at the time he told Rachel which was generally thirty minutes prior to the real time. Sure that meant he did a lot of sitting and waiting, but if it got them there on time and with a minimal amount of stress, it was a price he'd gladly pay. Except for tonight. Stupid late faculty meeting. Stupid physicists just wouldn't shut up. Oh well, even if he was "late", he was still happy. It was his and Rachel's anniversary and there would be no working for either of them that night. He had the word of the entire staff of Central Perk on that matter. 

The smile on his face got bigger as he approached Central Perk. Meeting there instead of at the apartment had been Rachel's idea. She'd said that it was fun, like they were a young dating couple again. And that the girls wanted to see his reaction to her new "surprise" dress. Just as well, for what they were celebrating, meeting at the coffee house was appropriate. Of course, he knew the real reason was to allow Rachel to make sure all was well at work so she could relax and enjoy the evening. And he wanted her to enjoy the evening.

As he walked through the front doors, he reflected on just how little the place had changed in the almost twenty years since it had replaced the old neighborhood bar. The attractive mid-twenties brunette behind the counter acknowledged his entrance with a casual, familiar, "Evening Dr. G."

"Hey Stacy," he said with replied with equal familiarity. Stacy was Rachel's second in command and had been with them since the grand re-opening. "My wife?"

"Upstairs getting ready. Been upstairs getting ready since about four o'clock."

"That's my Rachel," he chuckled lovingly.

"Well, she wants everything to be perfect. After all, it's your anniversary."

"Anniversary? Wait, I thought you guys' wedding anniversary was a couple of months ago?" asked one of the waitresses.

"It was. Well, actually, that was the anniversary of our second wedding."

"Oh, so tonight's the first wedding, right?"

"Nope, that's not for another couple of months."

"So what then, first date?" chimed in another waitress.

"No, no. That one we just try to ignore. Bad memories attached to that anniversary."

"That whole we were on a break Xerox hoe thing," added Stacy speaking to the waitresses as if Ross wasn't there.

"Right," chorused the waitresses, choosing to ignore Ross' dumbfounded look.

"So, ok, it's not your first date, or either of your weddings. What's left, first time you did it?" asks the blondest of the waitresses.

Before Ross can say anything, she gets her reply in the form of a slap on the arm and a frustrated "Janet," from Stacy.

"Well, if you must know, fifteen years ago tonight, Rachel and I kissed for the first time. Well, it wasn't technically the first time, but it was the first time it counted. Matter of fact, it happened right over there by the front door."

"Wow, and you remember that after all these years. I can't even get a guy to remember I exist for that long," laments the nameless waitress.

"Well, some things are hard to forget," replies Ross.

"Oh, I remember now. You were dating that Julie chick and you and Rachel kissed so you dumped Julie. But, you'd made an awful list of reasons and Rachel got mad. How did that end, though," asks Janet the waitress.

"The prom video thing," prompts another of the waitresses, much to Ross' surprise.

"Oh, right."

"Wait, she told you about the prom video, and the kiss, and the list, and that Chloe nightmare. What, do you guys just stand around talking about me all the time?" asks Ross, befuddled.

"What can we do? Your wife loves to talk about you. Besides, she usually only breaks out the unabridged Saga of Ross and Rachel when one of us is bitching about the guys we date," says Stacy.

"Oh, so you bitch about your guys and she breaks out the my stupid husband stories?" asks an annoyed Ross.

"Noo," replies Stacy with a roll of her eyes. "We bitch about our guys and the fact that all men are pigs and there's no good ones left. Then, about the time we've sworn off men for good, Rachel changes our minds with stories of her wonderful husband and the crazy, terrific things he's done for her. Like the prom thing, or giving up the Discovery Channel to comfort an injured ex-girlfriend."

"Or eating that disgusting beef and custard thing just so you wouldn't hurt her feelings," adds Janet.

"Then, on the rare occasion that one of us is in a good relationship and she sees us about to blow it for some stupid reason, which we're all good at, she breaks out the legendary fight stories trying to keep it from happening. It's really a public service if you think about it. It keeps us from having to learn our lessons the hard way like you guys did," says Stacy.

"Yeah, like the reason you always tell her the reservations are thirty minutes before they really are. She knows you do it, you know she knows, she knows you know she knows, and yet you both continue the game because it helps prevent a repeat of a dumb fight from long ago," adds the nameless waitress.

"I don't think I know this one," interrupts Janet.

"Sure you do. It's the basis for would he drink the fat," replies Stacy.

"Oh good, she told you that one too, huh," says Ross with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, that's our favorite one. You tipping up that glass of chicken fat to say you were sorry and that Rachel meant so much to you, that's what it's all about. That's what made you our yardstick."

"Your yardstick?"

"Yep, the official Central Perk yardstick against which all significant others are to be measured. Would they, or wouldn't they drink the fat. I've yet to find my fat drinker," laments the nameless waitress.

"Me either," adds Janet.

"I thought I had, but boy was I wrong," admits Stacy.

"Well, they are a rare breed," says Rachel who had entered unnoticed.

Ross turns to greet her, but when he sees her, his jaw hits the floor and the power of cognitive speech leaves him. All he can manage is, "Wow…I…wow…you…wow."

"Aww, thanks, but you don't have to do that. I know I'm not that great looking."

Now recovered, he takes her hand and says, "Most beautiful woman in the room."

"Come on, I'm forty-two and very pregnant with my second child."

"Still the most beautiful woman in the room. Always have been, always will be. Doesn't matter if you're forty-two and pregnant, twenty-five in a soaking wet wedding dress, or sixteen in a cheerleading uniform."

A chorus of awwww's comes from behind the counter.

Rachel pulls Ross closer and says, "So, which anniversary are we celebrating again?"

"I think you know," he replies, teasing.

"It seems like it had something to do with that door over there," she says, playing dumb.

"Well, let's see if I can jog your memory."

He pulls her into a stereotypical Ross and Rachel kiss. When they break, they notice that the staff are behind the counter holding up numbers. 10…9.5…10…6.9.

"Hey," says Ross, indicating Stacy who has the 6.9, "that was way more than a 6.9."

"Huh?" Stacy says, confused. She checks her numbers and sheepishly flips the six to a nine.

"That's more like it," says a pleased Ross.

"Alright, you guys don't work too hard tonight. And I've got my cell with me if you need me," says Rachel.

"But it better be…" adds Ross, semi-sternly

"Won't ring unless the store is burning down. Maybe not even then," assures Stacy. "Now, you two crazy kids have a good time. And you'd better have her home before midnight young man."

"Don't worry Mom I fully intend too," says Ross with a devilish gleam in his eye much to Rachel's amusement.

"Ewww, just go," kids Stacy acting disgusted.

Ross and Rachel exit, hand in hand. Everything is as it should be, at last.

A/N: So, there you have it. We've reached the end of the long and winding road. Or is it ;-) Ross and Rachel are together and about to produce a little baby lobster. Joey is married and about to become a daddy. And the rest of the gang, well, they're just being themselves. Big thanks one more time to all who've read and reviewed my little addition to the fanfic universe. Really big thanks to those reviewed more than once. And Really, really big thanks to rachgreengeller who has the dubious distinction of having reviewed every installment of this story. As forother stories, I'm currenly working on a non-AU wedding which could only happen to a Geller and I'm in the thinking stages of my take on the gang before they were the gang, if you know what I mean. Until then...


End file.
